That Alternate Lifeline: A Bleach Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Just a really cool, multi chapter story i made about a alternate timeline in the Bleach series. Trouble brews again in the soul society and this time. There is a chance victory wont be the good guys anymore. Also there is a secret soul reaper lurking around. Hope you enjoy.


**I just wanted to make another multi- chapter story about my own bleach universe. Basically what's going to happen in is story is, instead of Ichigo only being married to Orihime, but he is also married to a fake character I made up name, Casey Sukiro. So that shows that my version of Ichigo is bisexual. Anyways, after many years of peace, a big threat is haunting the soul society again with many of it's soldiers suddenly disappearing or murdered. Some of Ichigo's old friends are reaching out for his help. But that will mean that he will have to leave his family behind, for months or even years to come. Ichigo always says he will go out of his duty just to help or save someone in need. Will he continue or will he change his mind? Will there be a chance of saving the universe or will it finally end and surrender to the evilness of the world? Stay tuned to find out what happens. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 1: The family life_

"Papa! Papa! Where are you?" Says a strawberry haired boy. He runs around, panting while looking for his father. A shadow suddenly appears behind him, arms wide and ready to attack. The boy was scooped up in a pair of strong arms, laughing while the man tickles him."Hahah, papa stop! Stop! Hahahahaha, sorry.Sorry. Hahahaha!" After a couple of minutes, the man stopped and lift his son with one hand in the air."Hey squirt. Do you remember papa's name?" The boy giggles as he nods his head."What is it then?" The man asks. The boy surprises his papa by standing up on his hand and sticks his tongue at him."Ichigo! Ugh, itchy-go. Cmon, go!" The boy says with a smug look on his face. He did a back flip off the hand and ran away from his frozen papa, laughing. Ichigo Kurosaki finally let go of his trans state and ran after his son."Kazui you brat, come back here!"

But the boy was fast and he was already hiding.

Ichigo looked for him for a couple of minutes, but with no luck. So he devise a plan and it involves food. He walked inside the house and found his wife Orihime Inoue Kurosaki cooking in he kitchen. Ichigo hugged her from behind and peppers kisses on the side of her neck. She giggles and lightly slaps his hand, trying to try a bacon dumpling that she's cooking. "What do you want Ichigo?" She asks softly while smiling and giggling. Her husband rubs his hands on her hips."I need a favor beautiful. Our son thinks that he can outsmart us, well..mostly me but anyways, I need you to call him to eat lunch and say that you made his favorite. I know your overprotective about him.." Orihime thought about it for a few minutes until she agrees.

She turns down the heat of the oven and walks towards the exit door that leads to the living room."Kazui! Where are you darling? It's time for lunch, I made your favorite!" Ichigo started to walk out when he hears a young voice."What is it mama, dumplings?" Orihime says yes and keeps talking to him, winking at her husband as he follows the voice. Ichigo also uses the soul connection between him and his son to help find him better. Until he finds Kazui in a cupboard near the stairs. Ichigo stands on the side waiting for the right moment."Kazui if you don't come, you won't be able to go to the mall today! In 5, 4, 3, 2...!" Kazui runs out and gets scooped up into Ichigo's strong arms."Ha, got you junior." Kazui cutely pouts before smiling."That cheating but, okay you 'win' papa." Ichigo snorts."of course now let's get lunch." The two smilled at each other, knowing that they won't actually get lunch. But scare Orihime instead.

Soon as they step out of the door to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Ichigo looks at the door and tells Kazui that he will come with him later. The doorbell kept on ringing and ringing, making Ichigo irritated." I'm coming jeez. Won't people just wait these days?! HEY...I SAID I'm COMIN'...!" Ichigo growled and stomped towards the door, unlocks the locks put in place and yanks it open."You little prick, I'm gonna teach you a lesson on.." He frozed and gasps softly. In front of him stands a soldier with a handsome face and shoulder length wavy blond hair."C..C..Casey, is that you?" Ichigo whispers softly. The man Casey nods his head and opens his arms wide while softly smiling."Yeah baby, I am." Ichigo walks with hesitation towards Casey, trembling with longing and sudden sadness. Casey pulls him closer and cups his cheek tenderly with one hand. Tears start to slowly go down Ichigo's face. It's eating Casey up real bad. Ichigo closes the remaining space between them and kisses Casey's lips softly. Casey slowly deepens it, still making the kiss soft and peaceful without lust but only love.

They continued like this for five minutes until Casey's stomach growls with vigor. Ichigo pulls from the kiss with a soft 'pop' chuckling."I'm glad your back safely, Casey. Your stomach is saying that it needs food. Let's go and say hello to everyone else." Casey sighs and nods in agreement, letting Ichigo lead him the way. When they reached the kitchen, Kazui and Orihime already started eating dumplings and noodles. Kazui was the one who spotted Casey first."Dad, your home!" He stopped eating and ran to jump into Casey's wide open, waiting arms. He was lifted up into the air and settled on Casey's hip."I miss you so much, my little warrior." Kazui giggles as Casey tickles him with kisses. Orihime looks up and smiles at him, in which Casey notices." Hello to you to, Orihime." He opened up his free arm and she went inside his embrace." I'm so glad to be home but..I'm starving so much. Especially Ichigo." Ichigo blushes as everyone laughs and Casey winking at him.

Few minutes later, Ichigo stops it."Alright already, let's eat, would ya." Everyone nodded and started eating. Talking with each other and catching each other up on normal things. After lunch, Orihime and Kazui went to the mall and later a relative's home. Casey was just finishing washing the dishes when Ichigo wrapped his arms around his waist."What are you doing Ichi..Ichigo?" He stuttered out. Ichigo started to nibble his ear and kissing his neck. Casey sighed and put away the last set of dishes. He turned in Ichigo's embrace and cups his face, giving him a seductive smile."I guess...we can do something with this." Casey pointed at something in between his legs. Ichigo chuckles lowly and leans in to kiss him. But unfortunately, the doorbell rang. Casey pulls away and says that he will get it. Casey looks in the hole and sees Ichigo's dad and siblings. So he looks back at his husband pouting at himself and steps aside as he opens the door.

"ICHIGO! MY BABY BOY! DADDY's HOME!" His dad tried to hug him, with a trick on his sleeve. Instead, he was met with a hand slamming his face harshly on the ground. His dad groaned in pain while he hears ranting going on."You little moron, you just don't know where to stop do you? Next time won't be so pretty nor easy, pal!" When he finally released him, his dad smiled.'He didn't get slow, I assume.' He thought to himself. Ichigo was getting impatient with his father."What do you want?" His dad seemed butt hurt by this."I just wanna see..my baby boy. Man, you grew up..pretty..fast." Ichigo told him to just go and kicked him out and across town until he crashed into Kisuke's place.

When Ichigo finally closed the door, Casey lifted him up in bridal style, unexpectedly, up towards their bedroom. He threw Ichigo on the bed and ripped off both of their clothes. Breath hitches in Ichigo when he saw his husband's naked, muscle toned body. Casey laid down on him and started necking him. He pressed kisses along his strong jawline until the side of his chin."I'm going to conquer you..." Casey licked the rest of the way into Ichigo's mouth and captures his lips in a deep passionate kiss. It sends electrocuted shivers down Ichigo's spine. They continue to kiss sloppy, a little of saliva trinkling out of their connected mouths. They continued for ten minutes before pulling away. Their lips were kissed bruised and wet, saliva connecting them even when they pulled away from each other. Casey's hands started to wander lower and lower until he grabs Ichigo's manhood. Making him groan in lust and pleasure. The two made love for two hours before going to bed.

Thirty minutes later, the door was ringed massively. Waking the love birds up."Coming, coming. Jeez, people this generation these days." Ichigo kissed Casey's cheek and got out of bed to answer the door. When he opened it, this time Rukia and Renji were there. Their faces got a lot seriousness this time. It's making Ichigo Kurosaki worried."What's up? What is wrong you guys?" The looked at the ground and Ichigo invited them to go in, in which they do. The words that later came out, broke his heart.

"Massacre on Monday and everyone already die on here and soul society."

 **Hope you like it. Stay tuned for next time.**


End file.
